Doki-Doki
by katrinadianne
Summary: It was Kuroko who courted Akashi. It was Akashi who rejected Kuroko. But, why is it that Akashi is the one confused? BoyxBoy AkaKuro


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**A/N: AkaKuro. Akashi's still the seme. This is my first time writing for this fandom so I'm not very certain about the characterization. I hope you'll like it though.**

**Doki-Doki**

_Akashi-kun, _

_Can we meet on Saturday? Any time you're free._

_K .T._

Akashi was a bit surprised when he had received the e-mail from Kuroko a week after the championship between Rakuzan and Seirin. It was the first time that the younger male had initiated to meet up with him after middle school. Kuroko was not the type to ask for a meeting for trivial things. So, he readily agreed and canceled his afternoon basketball practice for the weekend.

Come Saturday, he found himself sitting at a café near Rakuzan High. In front of him was Kuroko sipping his vanilla milkshake nonchalantly. They were seated at the corner of the café near a floor-to-ceiling window. They had been sitting in silence for a good ten minutes – Kuroko organizing his thoughts and Akashi waiting patiently, knowing that his former teammate is not good in speaking.

He calmly took a sip of his earl grey tea. Whatever Kuroko has to say, it has got to be something worth his time. After all, it's Kuroko in front of him and the smaller male never seize to surprise him.

"I went to the school doctor this week." Kuroko cut in through Akashi's musing.

Akashi turned his dichromatic gaze from the window to his companion, a single brow raised. _What does that got to do with me?_ He thought in silence, waiting for Kuroko to continue.

"Ever since the championship game, my heart had been unstable. Sometimes it hurts like it's being pinched. And sometimes it goes doki-doki without me doing anything strenuous."

_Doki-doki?_ Akashi almost smiled at the term. He did not expect to hear that from Kuroko, but somehow, he found it adorable.

"I've already gone a series of lab tests… but, nothing was found."

"What did the doctor say, Tetsuya?" he asked, his voice laced with a little hint of concern. Even if they are no longer teammates, Akashi still cares for the Generation of Miracles. If Kuroko had come to him to tell him something like that, his condition must be very bad.

"The doctor said the school counselor can help me better. But, he gave me an advice anyway."

_This is getting interesting._ Akashi thought as he felt an unexplainable excitement. Somehow, he had a hint of what Kuroko's problem is. However, he decided that it best come from his teammate. He took another sip on his tea and waited for Kuroko to continue.

"The doctor said that I should do something about it before it gets out of hand." Kuroko's grip on the milkshake tightened a little. "The doctor asked me what I think about before my heart aches or go doki-doki. And, it was Akashi-kun that always comes to my mind."

Akashi was surprised at this, evidenced by the slight widening of his eyes. If not for his strong self-control, he would have laughed at the situation. He didn't expect Kuroko to confess in such a way. Much more, he did not expect Kuroko to sway that way. And, by the looks of it, his former teammate had little to no idea of what was going on inside of him.

"After the championship game, I couldn't get Akashi-kun out of my mind. I always feel like I wanted to see Akashi-kun. My heart throbs so fast whenever I think about how good you look while playing inside the court." It was a straight-faced confession, no blushing like a lovesick maiden. Kuroko had said it like explaining how he got a fever.

_This is definitely amusing._ Akashi inwardly smirked. If Kuroko could read what he was thinking, he would never know because his former teammate was just staring at him with his blank sky-colored eyes. Somehow, he knew what Kuroko would say next. Still, he waited patiently for him to continue.

"Akashi-kun, will you let me court you until I get better?"

**xxx**

For Akashi's amusement, he had said yes to Kuroko. He is not attracted. No, definitely not. He had never been attracted to anyone. He had only thought of having a lover for convenience. Emotions are for the weak and it would only get in Akashi's way. So, he settled with the reason that dating Kuroko was only for amusement.

However, he was not exactly prepared at how clueless the Phantom was. Kuroko was a genius inside the court, he acknowledges that. But, when it came to matters of attraction, courting and what-not, he did not know how to deal with it.

The next weekend, Kuroko showed up in the Rakuzan gym, a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolate in his hands. Almost all of Rakuzan's members snickered as Kuroko handed him the flowers and the chocolates. Akashi shot them a glare, along with it is the message to "_shut up or die._"

He pulled Kuroko to the nearest park and handed him back his gifts.

"Did you not like it?" Kuroko asked, his face sporting a kicked-puppy look.

"You do realize that I'm a guy, right Tetsuya?" he hissed as he cupped Kuroko's face. He noted how soft the shorter male's skin felt against his calloused hands. Not that he would ever admit it.

Kuroko just stared at him impassively. "What difference does it make, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi felt a headache coming. He contemplated on how to answer Kuroko's question. He settled on stating bluntly, "I don't like flowers."

"What do you want then?"

If Akashi wasn't Akashi, he would have blushed. Just thinking that Kuroko's willing to give him anything he wanted made his heart beat a little faster. It was confusing for Akashi. He thought he just accepted Kuroko's courting for his amusement. He didn't think that he would genuinely feel happy.

Without him noticing, he was smiling warmly, a barely noticeable smile. This did not go unnoticed by the younger male though as a pink tint slowly spread on his pale cheeks.

With one hand on his chest, Kuroko stated flatly, "My heart is going doki-doki again."

**xxx**

Their dates were not as exciting as one should expect.

On their first date, they watched a horror movie. Both of them stayed silent until the end credits. It bored Akashi to death as he did not even feel a single hair of his body stand. Judging from Kuroko's blank expression, he knew his teammate felt the same. He enjoyed the dinner, though.

The second date was okay in Akashi's standard. They went to the amusement park and rode all the adrenaline-stimulating rides. Kuroko looked giddy, in this case characterized by shiny eyes, as he stared in awe at the roller coaster. Akashi enjoyed the Ferris Wheel ride.

The third date was a stroll at the park one afternoon. They basked in the sunset, enjoying the companionable silence. Akashi thought he enjoyed it the most.

On their fourth date, they went to a festival. By then, Akashi had gotten used to being with Kuroko. The simplest things that Kuroko do, he found adorable. It was then that he realized, Kuroko has the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Akashi could not remember if there was any long conversation between him and Kuroko. There was no exchange of sweet words. They don't hold hands. There was only one kiss, and that was Kuroko lightly pecking him on his cheek. There is always the companionable silence though. And, he feels a warm feeling in his chest every time he's with the younger male.

Little by little, Akashi began to feel weird. Whenever Kuroko's away, his heart aches. When he sees him, his heart beats fast. And, when the younger male gets sick or injured, he worries too much. It made Akashi feel weak and being weak is the last thing he wanted to be.

After thinking about it so many times, and deciding that Kuroko is the source of his weakness, he told the latter that they should stop seeing each other. Kuroko just stared at him impassively for what seemed like forever for Akashi.

"Does this mean I'm rejected?" It was stated without any hint of emotion. But, Akashi could see the storm in Kuroko's eyes. Despite it not showing on the smaller teen's face, he knew that the other male was hurting inside, and, knowing that Kuroko is hurting made Akashi's chest ache.

"Yes, I suppose that's what it meant, Tetsuya." His voice was still smooth despite the swirling emotions inside him. He was, after all, Akashi Seijuro and Akashi Seijuro does not show weakness.

"Well then, I think I have to go. My heart is aching right now so I have to go visit the doctor again for a checkup. I won't be bothering you anymore, Akashi-kun. Thank you for letting me court you." With a curt bow, Kuroko went on his way without looking back.

Weeks past and true to his words, Kuroko did not bother Akashi anymore. No text. No e-mail. No late night phone call. Somehow, Kuroko's absence had bothered the former Teiko captain. He found himself checking his phone frequently than he used to. More often than not, he would look outside the gym, hoping that Kuroko would show up. But, he was often disappointed and he would feel a great pain in his chest.

Until one day, Akashi could not take the pain anymore. So, he dialed Kuroko's number. The phone rang for what seemed like forever until he heard a soft click from the other end of the line.

"Hello." The voice sounded like music to Akashi's ears. It dulled the pain in his chest.

"Tetsuya, I haven't heard from you for a long time." He said, dismissing any pleasantries.

He was answered by silence. Akashi almost considered Kuroko had abandoned his phone.

"I'm sorry." was Kuroko's answer. "I asked the doctor for painkillers but he said the pain won't go away unless I stop talking to you. Sorry, Akashi-kun."

With that, Akashi heard another soft click and a long beeping tone from the other end. He stared at his phone for a long time. "That wouldn't do. That just wouldn't do, Tetsuya."

Realizing what he really wanted, he rode the first train to Tokyo.

**xxx**

Arriving at Seirin High and after asking (demanding) for direction, Akashi went straight to the gymnasium, ignoring the curious stare from the school's female population. With the air and elegance of a king, he strode to his destination. There he found the Seirin Basketball team in their afternoon practice.

Every member of the team stopped in their tracks when they noticed Akashi standing outside the gymnasium. He didn't mind them though as he went straight to his objective. He grabbed Kuroko's hand, purposely ignoring the protests from Kuroko's coach and team members.

He only stopped on his tracks when he felt another force pulling Kuroko to the opposite direction. Akashi looked back to see Kagami Taiga pulling Kuroko's other hand.

"Let him go, Akashi." Kagami snarled.

Akashi's blood boiled as he realized that Kagami is touching _his_ Kuroko.

"It is _you_ who should let go." He calmly retorted. Despite him being a foot shorter than Kagami, he did not feel intimidated at all. He only tightened his grip on Kuroko's wrist as he and Kagami fell into a staring competition. The whole gymnasium fell into silence.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko cut through the dense air. "It's okay. Akashi-kun and I will just talk."

"Akashi," Kagami spoke while looking at Akashi straight in the eye. There was a lot of emotion in those eyes – anger being the prominent one. "If you ever hurt Kuroko, I'll beat you up until you won't even remember who you are." Kagami reluctantly let go of the phantom's hand.

"Kagami Taiga, I do not take threats lightly." He said menacingly. "But, I don't have time to deal with you today. I only came here because of Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya," he turned to the shorter male who had kept silent all throughout the exchange between him and Taiga. "Come now." He beckoned softly it almost felt like it was not him who had said it.

"Wait, Akashi-kun. I have to ask permission first. There was a pleading look in Tetsuya's eyes and Akashi found himself just nodding in acquiescence. Kuroko turned to his coach. "I'm sorry Riko-san. I'll come back as soon as I can."

With that, Akashi and Kuroko went on their way to a secluded part of the school. When Akashi was sure that they were alone, he started talking.

"Tetsuya, don't go to that stupid school doctor anymore. I got a better medicine for you."

He pulled him in and greedily claimed his lips. It wasn't a sweet kiss. It was a sloppy closed-mouth kiss as Kuroko stubbornly refused him entrance.

But, being Akashi, he refused to accept being denied of what he wanted. When Kuroko opened his mouth to gasp for air, he took the chance and claimed the phantom's lips again. This time, he expertly slid his tongue inside Kuroko's mouth. He tasted every corner of the wet cavern. Until then he didn't think that the flavor of vanilla could be so addicting.

Kuroko moaned into the kiss, sending ripples of pleasure into every fiber of Akashi's body.

He pulled the other male closer, craving for more body contact. Kuroko's body was not as soft as a girl's, Akashi thought. But it was warmer and it felt so right to just hold him like that.

They both panted heavily as they separated, gasping for much needed air.

"Wha… why? Akashi… kun…" Kuroko asked in between heavy breaths.

"Tetsuya, how do you feel now?" He asked with no trace of his struggle for breathing.

Kuroko put his hand on his chest, brows furrowed.

"The pain is gone. But, my heart is going doki-doki faster."

Akashi smirked. "From now on, you're mine, Tetsuya. And I'm the only one allowed to make your heart go…" he hesitated if he should use the term. He was Akashi Seijuro and Akashi Seijuro does not use terminologies like doki-doki. But, seeing that it's the only way to communicate clearly to Tetsuya, he swallowed his pride and added, "…doki-doki."

He pulled the other teen for another kiss, making sure that Tetsuya will never forget that day.

**-end -**

Thank you for reading.


End file.
